


Limerence

by Floofluffy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Kylo Ren, Blood and Violence, Daddy Issues, Dominant Kylo Ren, Escape, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand & Finger Kink, Leather Kink, Love at First Sight, Master/Pet, Mental Institutions, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofluffy/pseuds/Floofluffy
Summary: Kylo ren was a very successful billionaire  running  his own business and taking care of those needs and wants. He had never fell in love before love was just a game to him to he caught first love at sight spotting his eyes on ( Y/N). He decided to keep you as his own personal stripper something was off about him it was hard to tell if he had kept a something from you.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have been on here and I worked really hard on this trying to find some originality. But my friend helped me most with editing and I edit some myself.  
> So enjoy

“ lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off but it's better if you do’’.

 

You told Kylo Ren as he was sitting in the chair. he smirks at you as he pulled you closer to him and let him touch you all over your body. As you lean close to him, he begins running his bear hands through your inner thighs, sliding his fingers through the inside of your vigina. Minutes later, you reached your own climax. The lights were flashing everywhere as normal. you didn't even seem to care so much for the spotlight of the stage this time it was just you and him alone together in a private room where no one else could see you and your beautiful body naked but only kylo. He still continued working your body he whispered inside of your ear and said “who do you belong to?~” He asked you in a seductive tone to you, grabbing you by your throat, demanding an answer with no excuses. You both smirked and did not saying anything as you knew were going to slapped in the face but you enjoyed it. “I want you to have me!~” you said to him. he looked angry at you he lifted up his hand and slapped you with his hard hands, leaving you with a bruise.  
“ I belong to you, daddy!” said back to him he smiled letting you go as you started to cry into tears. You didn't enjoy the pleasure being slapped in the face. He looks at you seeing tears, but you wiped them away proofing to him that you weren't a worthless little bitch to him. Kylo looked at you and let you go he had a plan of his own, but insisted to keep it away from you. He left you alone and continued doing his own business. Then, he passed by the bar to get a drink “may i have a cup of Vodka?” he asked the bartender. The bartender lends Kylo a small pub cup of vodka. “Here you go, sir.” After he got his cup of vodka, phasma walked by with a long black dress as her hair flows glowing in the spotlights flashing from the stage. He turns around smiling at phasma she waves back at him letting him know that the plan was ready and looks at his leader, Captain Phasma “Now, look what the cat dragged in!’’ Kylo said to Captain Phasma they both smirked at each other as she approached kylo. She turns to Kylo while she was playing with his hair “ Hello, Kylo. how is your little pet?” She asked him he never spoke a word about you although he wouldn't spill the tea. Phasma knew about his whole secret plan to keep you all to himself but she never knew your name. Everything was a mystery so were you he could never reveal you two anyone else although you were still inside the private room. “ so gonna spill the tea or not?” phasma stood their till she waited for a answer he didn't but he gave her a answer  
“ I'm never going to spill that tea ” he said to phasma mouth was shut with silence she had no word's to say. Kylo went out of the inside of the club to go to the private room he walks to the rooms he caught you sneaking out and trying to escape. He pulls you by your hair trying to pull away from him jerking you back and forth. Throws you down to the ground as your head hits the hard flooring he injects you with a syringe he whispering in your ear “ good night,princess” kylo said to you as your eyes closed.


End file.
